


thank u, next level

by VigilantePond



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: Jumanji: The Next Level trailer || Martha broke up with Spencer and is now dating Bethany, but she's worried that Spencer isn't actually taking the breakup too well.





	thank u, next level

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the new trailer for Jumanji: The Next Level and thought Martha and Bethany looked like girlfriends standing next to each other LOL so I just wrote this as some context for what's happening in the trailer.

VERIZON9:00 PM 

MARTHA: [https://muse.jhu.edu/article/53008](https://muse.jhu.edu/article/53008)

SPENCER: ????

MARTHA is typing… 

MARTHA sent a GIF

SPENCER: why did you send me a gif of ellen degeneres???

MARTHA: Read it. It’s an article about compulsory heterosexuality.

SPENCER: …. Okay??? I’m confused

MARTHA is typing…

MARTHA: I don’t know how else to say this so…I’m a lesbian, Spencer. It took me a really long time to figure it out and I’m really sorry that our relationship isn’t working out but I couldn’t keep lying to myself or you because it wouldn’t be fair. I still want us to be friends though.

SPENCER is typing…

SPENCER: Oh, okay cool.

SPENCER sent a STICKER

MARTHA: I’m really sorry

SPENCER: No, it’s cool don’t worry about it! I’m proud of you.

MARTHA sent a STICKER.

✔️ READ by SPENCER at 9:15 PM

VERIZON 11:00 AM

SPENCER: Hey, can you come over? I want to talk to you about something.

MARTHA: Yeah, sure! Is everything alright? 

✔️ READ by SPENCER at 11:02 AM 

“How is he taking the break-up? I hope he doesn’t think I _stole_ you from him or anything,” Bethany said.

“I don’t know, he said he was fine with it. It’s only been a few weeks, though,” Martha chewed on her lower lip. 

“I still can’t believe you dumped him over text. I mean, even _I_ wouldn’t do that and I do everything over text,” Bethany said. 

Martha glared at her girlfriend.

Bethany shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, babe. I mean that in the nicest possible way. Like, come on! You sent him an academic article. Only you would do that.” She gave Martha a quick peck on the cheek. 

It had been nearly a whole year since the four found themselves in detention and Jumanji, and it felt like everything was different. Bethany came back from her backpacking trip with the new realization that she was bisexual, after falling from a girl that she met while hiking. It didn’t last very long since the girl had to go back to Chile, but then, unbeknownst, she developed feelings for Martha shortly after and Martha did too, without realizing. Now the rest was history. 

The girls trudged along the path to Spencer’s house, their shoes pushing through the thick snow. Brantford was blanketed with crisp white snow again at this time of the year, but the air felt chillier than usual. Martha rubbed her thumb against Bethany’s hand that she was clutching — a habit she did when she was nervous. Suddenly, they spotted a familiar tall figure in a blue puffer jacket and a matching cap.

“Fridge!” Bethany called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. 

“What are you doing here?” Martha asked. They hadn’t spoken to Fridge in a while either.

“I don’t know, dude. Spencer’s been acting all weird and he sent this text telling me to go to his house,” Fridge replied.

Bethany and Martha exchanged inquisitive looks. Inside, Martha breathed out a tiny sigh of relief. If Fridge got a text too, then it _wasn’t_ just about the break-up, right? Her palms were becoming clammy, and she hoped Bethany didn’t notice.

They knocked on Spencer’s turquoise door, and it creaked open to reveal a stout older man but rectangular glasses and pyjamas. 

“Grandpa Eddie?” Fridge frowned. 

“Anthony?” The older man responded with a squint. Fridge used to come around to Spencer's house all the time when they were kids; they were practically inseparable. 

“This is uh uh, Martha and Bethany,” Fridge said, gesturing towards the girls. “This is Spencer’s grandfather.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Bethany smiled sweetly. 

Then, a second elderly man emerged from the living room. 

“Sorry to barge in on you,” Fridge apologized. 

Eddie scoffed, “You’re not barging. _He’s_ barging,” he pointed at the taller man in an argyle sweater. 

“Milo Walker,” argyle sweater said. 

“Did you guys see Spencer?” Eddie wondered. 

Martha and Bethany exchanged worried glances. 

“Is it okay if we look around?” Fridge asked. 

“Sure! You should come by more often, boy,” Eddie said. 

The four headed down to the musty basement that Spencer usually went to when he was upset. The dark room was illuminated by only an ominous flickering tv screen, with the word “JUMANJI” on it. _Oh shit_. Martha’s stomach sank, and turned to her friends.

“I think he went back in. We gotta go get him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from the end taken directly from the trailer and not written by me.


End file.
